1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc apparatus that records to and plays back from a disc-shaped recording medium such as a CD or DVD; more particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly structure of a traverse mechanism and gears.
2. Description of Related Art
One known type of disc apparatus is structured as follows: a disc tray having a disc-shaped recording medium placed thereon is moved into a cabinet, then the disc-shaped recording medium is clamped between a disc holder (clamper) and a turntable, both provided inside the cabinet, and then recording or playback is performed to or from the disc-shaped recording medium. In recent years, various improvements associated with this structure have been proposed with the aims to achieve compactness, simplify components, and enhance workability.
For example, JP-A-2004-152388 discloses a disc apparatus which is so structured as to allow accurate positioning of a traverse unit and to be unlikely to be affected by external shock. Also the structure here is such that the traverse unit is stably held when it is in a retracted position. Specifically, at one end, the traverse unit is pivoted via cushioning members and, at the other end, it is fitted via cushioning members to a holder having a projection formed thereon. The projection of the holder is slidably fitted in a cam groove formed in a slider provided near the other end of the traverse unit. Thus, as the slider slides, the traverse unit swings in the up/down direction. Moreover, the holder has ribs formed on both side faces thereof, and the ribs engage with grooves formed in positioning members.
On the other hand, JP-A-2004-79024 discloses a supporting mechanism for a traverse mechanism which allows easy adjustment of the distance and parallelism between the traverse mechanism and the components arranged around it and which thus helps prevent defects in products attributable to uncertainties. Specifically, the traverse mechanism has vibration-damping members provided at least at three places thereon, and is floatingly supported on a base of a disc drive with the vibration-damping members held between a fitting member, having a screw part engaging with the base, and a stopper. Moreover, between the stopper and the base, a weighting member that resists the rotation of the fitting member is provided.
Disadvantageously, however, the structures disclosed in the patent publications mentioned above require extra space and extra work steps for fitting cushioning members or vibration-damping members. This makes it accordingly difficult to achieve compactness and enhance workability.